prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 105 - Chosen Boy Lesson
Chosen Boy Lesson (選んで少年レッスン Erande Shōnen Ressun?''') is the 105th episode of Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns anime. It is aired on 20 October 2013, and the re-make of Pucca episode, "Fab Abyo". Synopsis Famous fashion stylists turn Gill into a German footballer until Natsuki gets jealous. Summary Three famous people come into town. They announce that they're looking for the chosen one, stating that the old chosen one got fat. They look all around Parijuku, whilst insulting people's fashion choices. They say that the town is not the right place. Then Gill jumped up from a group of girls and does his signature Hai-yah, and starts flaunting his abs. Then they all shout that he is the one, while Gill looks confused and says "Hai-yah". Sarah walks up to him and says he is the "one". The others say that he must take "the test". He must pick from a cake, money, a box of chocolates, a chibi Natsuki plush, and a mirror. He has pick the one that most deserves his love, only the true chosen one will pick the correct one. He seems to be heading for the chibi Natsuki doll, but the man kicked the mirror toward Gill and then he starts admiring himself. The people exclaim he is the chosen one. They give him a Marco Reus-like hairstyle. When he is introduced to the public all the girls (except Aiko) were intranced by him. He acts different in many ways, such as walking up to a picnic, and eating all the marshmallows. Through the towns people weren't annoyed by this. The gang (minus Gill) were walking down Parijuku when they stumbled upon Gill's nightclub. Inside the people tell Gill it's time to leave. Though Gill isn't bothered by this, Natsuki is extremely obvious. In the morning Natsuki goes to Paniverse auditorium and sings "Tsumetai Kaze no Imi" (The Meaning of Cold Wind). After the audition, she tells that they won't take Gill away, but they take out their hair dryers and blow everybody away. Pierre attacks, but loses. Getting a new look in the process, which he rather dislikes. Natsuki gets so angry that someone takes Gill. She transformed into Angel Germany and give them a haircut with sword. They cry at their bad haircuts. Gill interrupts saying that being beautiful was his destiny. He rips off his shirt revealing he is fat. Everyone then gets mad at him. They dislike him, and Gill starts crying say he's ugly. Natsuki says she thinks he's still cute, and repeatedly kisses him. Character Appearances '''Major * Aiko Hanazuki * Pierre Kox * Natsuki Aizawa * Gill Schweitzer * Ren Harumiya * Lucy Haywood * Yuriko Fujimiya * Hotaru Fuyuumi * Mio Nanairogaoka * Makoto Ikeda * Haruka Akagi * Rinne Hoshizora * Miku Takamine * Eru Amamiya * Ritsuko Oomiya * Julius Rozenburg * Fashion Gang Trio Minor * Iori Kurosawa * Kim Bo-young * Rui Murakami * Akari Kimura * Haruko Sakurai * Tsubasa Kohinata * Sango Kagami * Jose Garcia * Master Rouge * Serena Tōdō Trivia * This is the fourth episode without villains. Following episodes 36, 95, and 103. * This is the second episode where characters such as Honoka Shijimi, Angel Goddess, do not appear, following episodes 36 and 95. * Gill shows his blue eyes for the second and last time, the first being Episode 95. * Gill's hair-style in this episode is a reference of Marco Reus, a German footballer. Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns episodes